Cookbook
Magic Item Roll a d20, using the following table: The book may be opened once per day to be used as a pseudo-bag of holding (if Garls feels like it) or as a portable gargle shop. The book may also be opened requesting Garls to make a combustion attack with a gargle of his choice, if he doesn't feel like being coy and lobbing one at you first. Grandmammy Garly "Fantastic and wonderful alchemical concoctions! Legal and liability free! (in some parts of the world) All of the recipes within this cookbook are purely hypothetical and only for academic research. The dwarf holding this book is holding it for a friend. So piss off ye nosey guards!! Ahem.." ''- Front Page of Grandmammy Garly's Cookbook'' A Beginner's Guide to Cooking Cooking itself is pretty easy, no matter what you do there is an upfront cost of money for the little supplies and time finding the big ones. Also each substance will take time to make depending on its value and your brewing capabilities. The resulting item is a 'Gargle' and has different effects depending on if it is consumed or is trigger through contact. A cook must find supply, regardless of cost or price. As all creatures have a gargle to offer. A cook must, not get 'High' on their own supply. ''' '''Or they will be unable to cook or brew. A cook must never fumble. A cook must only have one dream, ''' '''To brew spread the joy of gargle.' Following this mission statement the quality of the book greatly decreases, the first chapter covers basic gargle recipes that are fairly well known among your family. Chapter two and beyond are heavily damaged with only bits and pieces to go off of and the last few pages are strange statements about "fabled recipes" that ramble on and on with a few strange riddles among the gibberish: * Beware the unexpected, beware the always seen. * When the small hides the mighty, a new gift is given. * We lose our souls to the bone. Traded away for life. * Wild or nothing. Chaos or nothing. Nothing or nothing. The last few pages are horrific and vulgar drawings that you didn't think your sweet grandmammy would be capable of... ...and that's where your Grandmammy left her life's work, this cookbook, as she fell over dead. Still trying to test each of her "remedies". Will you carry on your sweet little granny's work? Common Gargle Recipes Common Recipes * '''Strange Brew - highly addictive syrup that causes Wild Magic effects and sometimes heals. * Hopper - calming pipeweed that calms a spellcasters mind or can be used as a smokescreen. * Orange Spice '- Bright orange powder that makes its user more dexterous as the cost of addiction. * 'Boom Stick '- A brittle stick that was cracked in front of the eyes to boost one's strength. * 'Flail Snail '- Usually a bootleg of the original only found in Chult, it is a green liquid that grants the user wisdom. * 'Conk '- A strong sedative that fools all others into thinking the user is dead, an addictive sleep aid. * 'Musk '- Living sponge that can be squeezed into the mouth giving the user resistance to many damage types. * 'Slush - Strange puddy that paralyzes the user for a time while boost all their attributes. * 'Boom Drop '- Bright golden liquid that gives the user unmatched mobility and agility. Granmammy Garly believed there to be many more recipes undiscovered as she only began experimenting with these illegal concoctions in her old age. Category:Blueflame Relic Category:Gargle